Just Believe
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to Neverland. A lot of romance and a beautiful Neverland Sky! Another thing koncelikova I'll make whatever kind of stories I want and I will continue making sappy ones. Like I care what anyone thinks.


Just Believe

Kairi and Sora had both appeared on top of a tower and Kairi freaked when she saw where they were.

"Sora, I hate heights!"

"It's okay. I'll be here to help you."

"You better."

Sora had promised himself that he would bring Kairi to Neverland in the past. Now that everything has settled down he has finally gotten the chance.

"Kairi, don't move."

"Okay. Wait, why what are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

Sora picked Kairi up bridal style and jumped off the tower. Kairi trusted Sora so she didn't scream she just shut her eyes and cuddled against him and she didn't feel the wind rush up against her face anymore. She looked out and saw that Sora was flying and she looked up and he smiled at her. He flew back to the tower and set Kairi down. Kairi looked up and him.

"Here." Sora pulled out a small bag and pinched some dust and he threw it at her. She just stumbled back and started to fall but Sora caught her. She sneezed. He laughed at her.

"That's not funny. What is that stuff?"

"Watch." Sora took her hands and walked off the edge and she stopped.

"Trust me."

"You're just lucky that I do."

He smiled and she walked off the tower as she closed her eyes. She opened them and looked down and she gasped.

"See?"

Kairi giggled and smiled at him.

"It's beautiful up here Sora."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go up higher." Kairi nodded. He started to let go of her hand, but she grabbed it back.

"Don't let go." She whispered. He smiled, blushed, and nodded. They flew up higher until they were above the clouds.

"Sora…"

"Do you like it?" He gazed at her, not even paying attention to what her answer was.

"Of course. It is very beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Kairi looked at him and gasped. That's when Sora realized what he said.

"I-I mean, it is. But don't get me wrong. You are beautiful." Sora blushed the color of a tomato. Kairi smiled and giggled at him. Sora just turned away trying to hide the blush, but Kairi grabbed his other hand and he looked back at her. They sat there staring at each other and Kairi let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. Sora starred at her. She quickly got closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back stroked her hair. She cried into his shoulder. Sora didn't care if his shirt got all wet. He just continued to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I'm in you're arms again."

Sora smiled at her.

"Me too. I didn't give up once when you were captured. I fought for you and searched desperately to find you. I had to. I wanted to take you in my arms so badly."

"I knew you would find me. I could feel you get closer. I knew you were with me, but I wanted to be with you physically. I just wanted to feel your arms around me."

Sora laughed.

"I've always wanted to be this close to you, no one else. Just you."

Kairi smiled at his words. She played with the long part of his hair on the back of his neck.

"Kairi, I…I…I love you."

Kairi gasped at him and looked up at him.

"I love you too Sora. I knew you loved me too, but I never told you because I wasn't sure. I saw the Paopu drawing and that's when I wondered if you did love me."

"Well, trust me I did and I do and I always will."

"I'll always love you too."

Sora smiled. Kairi then started to droop her eye lids. Sora thought she was tired at first then he realized that Kairi was going in for a kiss. His first kiss. He prayed he wouldn't screw this up. He closed his eyes and leaned in too. Their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath. They're lips then touched and they both slid their tongues into each other's mouths. Sora pulled Kairi as close as he could as she did the same. Sora slid his hand down to her butt and she gasped into his mouth, which made him go crazy. Kairi hand slid down his chest and the other played with his hair. They broke apart. Their eyes still drooped down a bit. Sora eyes had widened when he realized what had happened.

"Kairi? Did we kiss or am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming. This is real."

"Good. I don't want this to be a dream." Kairi giggled.

"Neither do I."

"Hey Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Sora, will you be my boyfriend forever?"

"Yes I will. I promise."

They kissed again and it was more passionate then the first.

The End


End file.
